This invention relates to foam plastics sheet materials having a decorative finish such as wallcovering materials.
The invention is concerned, for example, with the production of foamed wallcoverings having decorative effects based mainly on comparative colour intensity. Such effects can be achieved by the necessary number of printing operations, possibly with simultaneous mechanical embossing, but this tends to increase cost and the practical range of variation becomes limited.